Beginning
by Roryisthebest
Summary: Wie Lorelai ihre Schwangerschaft erlebte!
1. Kapitel 1

_Kapitel 1_

_Er würde nie ihr Beschützer sein, sie würde sich nie auf ihn verlassen können. Er war einfach nur ein 16 jähriger Junge, was kann sie ihm schon vorwerfen. Er hat nicht plötzlich die Verantwortung ein Kind unter dem Herzen zu tragen. Er spürt nicht bei jedem Atemzug dass er nicht mehr alleine ist. Nein, sie würde Chris nicht für seine Reaktion verdammen. Im Gegenteil, sie kann sie verstehen, mit 16 Vater zu werden ist natürlich nicht sein Wunsch für die Zukunft gewesen. Aber glaubte er eigentlich, dass sie sich ihre Zukunft so vorgestellt hatte, nein auch wenn sie es unter Folter nie zu geben würde, ja sie wollte nach Yale, wie es sich ihr Vater so sehr wünschte, gehen, sie hat sich darauf gefreut. Aber ein paar Minuten haben ihr gesamtes Leben verändert. Ein paar Minuten mehr war es nicht gewesen, und sie waren noch nicht einmal besonders toll, sie kann sich nicht einmal mehr genau daran erinnern. Es war nach Kathys Party vor acht Monaten, sie hatten beide etwas viel getrunken und ihre Eltern waren nicht zu Hause, wieder mal auf irgendeiner Wohntätigkeitsveranstaltung oder auf sonst irgendeinen Gesellschaftlichen Anlass, und so kam es auf dem Balkon dazu. Und dadurch wächst jetzt ein kleines Mädchen in ihrem Körper heran. Ein Mädchen, dies hatte sie heute vom Arzt erfahren. Sie würde voraussichtlich in 1 Monaten eine gesunde Tochter zur Welt bringen, doch wie wollte sie für sie sorgen? Sie war doch selbst noch ein Kind. Aber in einer Sache war sie sich sicher ihrer Tochter würde das hier alles erspart bleiben, sie würde eine Mutter haben die sie versteht und die nicht nur an ihrer Stellung interessiert ist. Sie würde vielleicht nicht in den besten Kindergarten gehen, aber dafür wäre ihre Tochter glücklich. Ihre Tochter, ihrer Tochter das hörte sich schön an.´_

_Diese Gedanken gingen dem 16 jährigen Mädchen durch den Kopf als es nach ihrem Arzt Besuch in ihrem Bett lag und eigentlich nur noch schlafen wollte. Doch dafür musste sie sich über zu viel klar werden. Nach ein paar Minuten weiteren Nachgrübelns sprang sie auf, sie konnte einfach nicht mehr ruhig liegen bleiben. _

„_Oh Gott, wie sehr wünschte ich mir jetzt einen Kaffee." Murmelte sie leise vor sich hin._

_Doch sie hatte dem Arzt versprechen müssen ihren Kaffeekonsum auf maximal drei Tassen pro Tag einzugrenzen. Besser wäre es natürlich gewesen wenn sie ganz darauf verzichtet hatte, doch dass wäre für Lorelai das Todesurteil, ohne Kaffee zu leben oder auch nur 1 Monat ohne Kaffee auszukommen, nein das würde sie nicht überleben. Sie verdrängte den Gedanken an Kaffee, denn sie musste über etwas viel wichtigeres nachdenken. Ihr kam der Morgen vor 4 Monaten in den Sinn, wo sie ihren Eltern von der Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte. _

_Flashback_

„_Mum, Dad ich muss euch etwas sagen."_

„_Wenn es wieder um den Debütantinnen Ball geht, du wirst hin gehen und damit Basta." _

_War die ungehaltene Reaktion ihrer Mutter. Emily Gilmore, die durch und durch perfekt war, und doch musste sie sich mit ihrer missratenen Tochter abfinden. Und jetzt gleich mit ihren nächsten Worten würde sie die Träume ihrer Eltern für immer zerstören. Sie, die immer noch daran geglaubt hatten das ihre Tochter einen guten Abschluss macht, danach nach Yale geht um dort zu studieren und anschließend Christopher Hayden heiraten würde. Ja das waren die Träume ihrer Eltern und Lorelai brach es fast das Herz diese nun für immer zu zerstören. Und fast hätte sie einen Rückzieher gemacht. Doch auf den fragenden Blick ihrer Mutter hin nahm sie all ihren Mut zusammen und sagte die drei Worte, die ihr so schwer über die Lippen kamen._

„_Ich bin schwanger."_

_Nach dieser Aussage herrschte Stille, Lorelai konnte die Spannung die in der Luft lag deutlich spüren. Und sie legte schützend eine Hand auf ihren noch flachen Bauch. Wie als hätte diese Bewegung die Zeit weiter laufen lassen senkte ihr Vater die Zeitung und blickte sie mit einem Blick an, der sie fast in Tränen ausbrechen lies. Es lag natürlich Wut und Zorn darin, doch damit hatte sie gerechnet, aber das so viel Traurigkeit in seinen Augen zu lesen war, damit hätte sie niemals gerechnet. Doch in den Augen ihrer Mutter lag ein ganz anderer Ausdruck. Verachtung und Abscheu! Dieser Blick ließ sie zusammen zucken, doch was noch viel schlimmer war als die Blicke war die Stille. Weder Emily noch Richard Gilmore waren in der Lage auch nur ein Wort über die Lippen zu bringen. Doch ihre Mutter gewann schnell ihre Fassung wieder und stand auf._

„_Lorelai Victoria Gilmore, ist das dein Ernst oder wieder nur einer deiner dummen Scherze?"_

„_Nein Mum, es ist mein voller Ernst."_

„_Weiß Christopher bereits davon? Oder ist er etwa gar nicht der Vater?"_

„_Mum, natürlich ist Chris der Vater wofür hältst du mich?"_

„_Für ein 16 jähriges Mädchen das von einem ebenfalls 16 jährigen Jungen schwanger ist."_

_Diese Worte kamen nicht von ihrer Mutter, nein auch Richard hatte sich erhoben und ging langsam auf seine Tochter zu._

„_Im wievielten Monat bist du?" Kam die nüchterne Frage von ihm._

„_Im zweiten!" Antwortete Lorelai mit fester Stimme. _

_Sie wusste, das sie stark sein musste nicht für sich nein sondern für das Baby das in ihr heranwuchs und für das sie verantwortlich war. Sie hob den Kopf den sie bis dahin gesenkt hatte und blickte ihren Eltern offen in die Augen._

„_Lorelai wie konntest du nur so verantwortungslos sein? Der Arme Christopher."_

_In Lorelai zog sich alles zusammen. Natürlich sie war allein an allem Schuld, Christopher war das arme Opfer. In ihr braute sich eine Wut auf ihre Eltern die so ignorant waren, aber auch auf Christopher der sie _

_im Stich gelassen hatte, der nicht bei ihr war wenn sie ihn brauchte. Und Lorelai, die sich fest vorgenommen hatte ruhig und sachlich zu bleiben explodierte_

„_Wie könnt ihr nur, wie ihr vielleicht wisst gehören zum Sex immer zwei. Oder glaubt ihr etwa ich habe Chris vergewaltigt? Ich habe es euch gesagt in der Hoffnung, dass ihr mich unterstütze. Klar ich habe keine Freudensprünge erwartet. Aber das ihr mich einfach nur verurteilt und es euch egal ist wie es meinen Kind oder wie es mir geht, damit habe selbst ich nicht gerechnet. Was seid ihr nur für Eltern?"_

„_Wie kannst du es wagen so mit deinem Vater und mir zu reden?"_

_Doch diese Worte hörte Lorelai bereits nicht mehr denn sie nahm ihre Jacke und verlies mit Tränen in den Augen das Haus. Denn ihre Eltern sollten nicht sehen, dass sie schwach war und Tränen bedeuten Schwäche das hatte sie oft genug von ihrer Mutter zu hören bekommen._

_Flashback Ende_


	2. Kapitel 2

_Lorelai legte sich wieder in ihr Bett und versuchte wenigstens noch etwas Schlaf zu bekommen, denn sie hatte eine Entscheidung getroffen und dafür brauchte sie morgen all ihre Kraft. Die Arme um ihren Bach gelegt schlief sie schließlich friedlich ein. Doch so bekam sie einen wichtigen Moment ihrer Schwangerschaft nicht mit, den ersten Tritt ihres Kindes. Aber obwohl Lorelai tief und fest schlief breitete sich in diesem Moment ein sanftes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht aus._

_Am nächsten Morgen wurde sie von einem Sonnenstrahl geweckt der ihr genau ins Gesicht schien. Lorelai öffnete die Augen und streichelte sanft mit der Hand über ihren gewölbten Bauch. _

„_Guten Morgen mein Engel!" _

_Dies war ein Ritual das sie jeden Tag in ihrer Schwangerschaft vollzog und jetzt nachdem die morgendliche Übelkeit endlich vorbei war genoss sie diesen ersten Moment am Tag mit ihrer Tochter ganz besonders. Schließlich stand sie auf, zog sich an und machte sich auf den Weg. Sie hatte sich gestern Nacht entschieden, ihre Tochter würde nicht in diesem Haus aufwachsen und nichts von der Verachtung ihrer Großeltern spüren müssen. Aber sie hatte sich entschlossen zu warten bis sie auf der Welt war und bis dahin war noch einiges zu erledigen. Zuerst musste sie mit Chris reden, er sollte von ihrer Entscheidung wissen. Sie würde ihn niemals bitten mit zu kommen, denn dann würde sie nicht nur ihr Leben sondern auch seines zerstören. Seit jener Nacht wo sie ihm von ihrer Schwangerschaft erzählt hatte, hatte kein Gespräch mehr zwischen ihnen stattgefunden. _

_Flashback_

_Chris war wie immer am Rosenstock ihres Balkons nach oben geklettert. Sie hat ihn bereist kommen gehört. Sie spürte wie ihre Hände kalt und feucht wurden und klemmte sie sich zwischen die Oberschenkel. So fand Chris seine Freundin vor als er ihr Zimmer betrat. Er bemerkte sofort dass etwas nicht stimmte. _

„_Schatz, ist alles in Ordnung mit dir?"_

„_Ja, ähm Nein." Lorelai holte tief Luft und blickte Chris direkt ihn die Augen_

„_Ich muss dir etwas sagen. Ich bin schwanger."_

„_Was?"_

_Chris sprang auf und blickte sie verwirrt und verzweifelt an. Er begann nervös auf und ab zu Laufen._

„_Was soll ich nur tun, meine Eltern bringen mich um und meine Zukunft. Oh Gott, es ist alles zerstört. Wie bring ich es ihnen nur bei, nein ich kann es ihnen nicht sagen. Du musst es loswerden"_

_In seiner Aufregung bemerkte er nicht wie Lorelai immer stiller wurde. Er bereut es, er hält nicht zu mir. Er will tatsächlich sein eigenes Kind wegmachen lassen. Er gibt mir auch die Schuld an allem. Vielleicht bin ich ja wirklich allein daran schuld. Oh Gott, ich bin schuld das seine Zukunft kaputt ist, jetzt wird er mich für immer hassen. Ich muss wenigstens seine Zukunft retten._

„_Chris, du musst dich nicht um das Kind kümmern, meine Eltern haben ein Kindermädchen für das Baby organisiert wenn es auf der Welt ist. Meine Eltern unterstützen mich."_

_Ich log meinen Freund, den einzigen Menschen den ich je etwas bedeutet hatte, doch gerade weil ich ihn liebte musste ich das tun._

„_Oh Gott sei Dank, dann ist es verräumt wenn es erst mal da ist."_

_Diese Worte verletzten Lorelai mehr als jedes Wort das ihre Mutter je zu ihr gesagt hatte. Unser Kind ist ihm jetzt bereits im Weg. In diesem Moment wurde ihr klar das er weiter hin ein Kind sein würde, doch ihre Kindheit war mit diesem Moment beendet wo sie erfahren hatte dass sie Mutter werde._

„_Chris es ist besser wenn du jetzt gehst, mir geht es im Moment nicht so gut."_

„_Ja klar."_

_Ohne einen Abschiedkuss oder sie auch nur anzuschauen kletterte er wieder hinunter und hinterließ eine am Boden zerstörte und sich schrecklich einsam fühlende Lorelai._

_Flashback Ende_

_In ihren Gedanken versunken wäre sie fast am Hayden Haus vorbei gegangen. Sie wusste dass Chris zu dieser Zeit immer zum Training ging und deshalb setzte sie sich auf eine Bank gegenüber seines Hauses wo sie ihn nicht übersehen konnte. Nachdem sie höchstens fünf Minuten gewartet hatte öffnete sich die Tür und Chris trat heraus, doch er war nicht allein. In Lorelai zerbrach irgendetwas als sie das Mädchen neben ihm erkannte. Es war Kathy, die es schon lange auf ihren Freund abgesehen hatte. Und jetzt hing sie künstlich lächelnd an seinem Arm, an dem Arm wo vor ein paar Monaten noch sie hingehörte. Und zum ersten Mal seit Beginn ihrer Schwangerschaft liefen ihr die Tränen über das Gesicht. Sie hatte ihn verloren, den Jungen den sie über alles liebte und für den sie ihr eigenes Leben geben würde. Dieser Junge lachte nun mit einer Anderen, und sie saß auf einer Bank und musste dabei zu sehen. Aber was soll er auch noch an ihr finden, sie sieht aus wie ein riesiger Ball und außerdem hängt sie ihm auch noch ein Kind an. In diesem Moment stürzte die Mauer ein die Lorelai mühsam um ihr Herz aufgebaut hatte. Sie die stark sein wollte, die immer tapfer allem ins Auge gesehen hatte. Saß auf einer Bank und ihr liefen die Tränen runter, als sie ihren Ex-Freund mit seiner neuen Freundin an ihr vorbei gehen sah. _

_Sie blickte ihnen hinterher bis sie um die Ecke gebogen waren und auch dann brauchte sie lange Zeit um sie zu beruhigen. Immer noch leise vor sich hin schluchzend kam Lorelai zu Hause bei sich an. Ihre Eltern waren wieder einmal nicht zu Hause und so konnte sie unbemerkt in ihr Zimmer verschwinden. Dort lag sie auf ihrem Bett und stellte alles in Frage. Ihre Pläne für die Zukunft, die sie in den letzten Monaten gemacht hatte, den Glauben daran eine gute und liebevolle Mutter zu werden und überhaupt daran die Kraft zu haben das alles durch zu stehen. Doch in diesem Moment spürte sie wie ihre Tochter, ihr Sonnenschein, das Wesen weshalb sie stark sein musste, für die sie stark sein musste gegen ihren Bauch trat. Nur einmal und nur ganz leicht, als wolle sie aufpassen ihrer Mummy nicht weh zu tun. Doch dieser kurze Moment genügte um Lorelai ihre Kraft zurückzugeben. Sie wusste dass alles gut werden würde und sie war wieder fest entschlossen ihren Plan durch zuziehen. _

„_Danke mein Engel." Flüsterte sie dem Baby zu._


	3. Kapitel 3

_Die darauf folgenden Tage vergingen wie im Flug, da sie einiges an Babysachen besorgen musste. Damit ihre Eltern nichts davon mitbekamen, brachte sie die Sachen zu den Familien eigenem Ferienhaus das außerhalb von Hartford lag. Sie war daher ziemlich im Stress, doch Lorelai war dankbar für ihre Beschäftigung, denn das hielt von nachgrübeln ab. Daher waren die langen Nächte für sie voller Zweifel und Ängste. Sie fühlte sich von allem Menschen die sie liebte im Stich gelassen und verachtet. Aber immer wenn ihre Ängste und Sorgen zu groß werden schienen, legte sie ihre Hand auf dem immer größer werdenden Bauch und spürte das Leben, das in ihr heranwuchs und für das sie verantwortlich war und sie wusste das sie nicht ganz alleine war und das gab ihr Mut die letzten Wochen ihrer Schwangerschaft zu bestehen. _

_Eines Nacht erwachte Lorelai von Schmerzen im Bauch und sie wusste, dies war ihre Tochter, sie wollte in die Welt, in der sie nur von einem Menschen freudig empfangen werden sollte. Während Lorelai sich eilig die bereits gepackte Tasche nahm und auf dem Weg ins Krankenhaus machte, dachte sie daran wie schwer es für ihre Tochter werden würde. Sie würde niemals einen liebevollen Vater haben, der wenn er von der Arbeit nach Hause kam mit ihr spielte, oder Großeltern die am Wochenende zu Besuch kamen um sie zu sehen. Doch hatte sie von den ganzen Sachen jemals auch nur eines gehabt?_

„_Keine Angst mein Mädchen, du wirst vielleicht keinen Daddy haben, dafür wird aber deine Mummy immer für dich da sein.", sprach sie sich selbst und ihrem Kind Mut zu._

_Im Krankenhaus angekommen schaffte sie es trotz ihrer Schmerzen noch alle Formulare auszufüllen, bevor die Presswehen begannen. Eine ältere Schwester fragte sie auf den Weg in den Kreissaal:_

„_Sollen wir ihre Eltern oder den Vater benachrichtigen?"_

_Dieser Satz trieb Lorelai wieder Tränen in die Augen, doch nach einem kurzen Zögern schüttelte sie schließlich den Kopf. Die Schwester blickte sie zwar etwas verwundert und irritiert an, aber drängte sie nicht weiter. Im Kreissaal wartete bereits eine Hebamme auf sie und nachdem diese sich vorgestellt hatte, fragte sie:_

„_Soll ich ihnen eine Narkose geben? Oder wollen sie lieber wach bleiben?"_

„_Wach!", war das einzige was Lorelai zwischen den Zähnen hervorbringen konnte, denn ihre sonst so einfühlsame Tochter wollte nun mit aller Gewalt auf die Welt kommen und das war nicht unbedingt die schönste Erfahrung die Lorelai bisher gemacht hatte. Doch auch dies überstand sie und nach einer halben Stunde pressen, Schwestern anschreien und mit Eiswürfeln durch die Gegend werfen wurde Lorelai erschöpft in ein Zimmer gefahren._

„_Wo ist meine Tochter?"_

„_Sie wird ihnen gleich gebracht, wir müssen nur noch einige Untersuchungen durchführen. Wie soll die kleine eigentlich heißen?"_

_Nach einem kurzen Zögern, antwortete Lorelai schließlich:_

„_Lorelai Leigh Gilmore!"_

„_Nein, ich wollte nicht ihren Namen wissen, sondern wie ihre Tochter heißen soll."_

„_Söhne werden nach ihren Vätern benannt, warum kann ich dann meine Tochter nicht nach mir benennen?"_

_Lorelai merkte wie ihr Geist langsam wieder zuarbeiten begann und sie ihre übliche Schlagfertigkeit, die ihr in den letzten Monaten abhanden gekommen war, zurück gewann. Glücklich lehnte sie sich in ihrem Bett zurück und dachte nur kurz wehmütig daran, wie schön es wäre wenn ihre Eltern und Chris bei diesem wichtigen Moment bei ihr sein würden. Doch dieser Gedanke verschwand als sich die Tür öffnete und eine Schwester mit einem winzigen Bündel auf dem Arm an ihr Bett trat. _

„_Hier ist ihre Tochter, ich glaube die Kleine hat Hunger. Ich lasse sie jetzt alleine, wenn sie etwas brauchen dann drücken sie nur auf dem roten Knopf neben ihren Bett."_

_Sie legte Lore das Bündel in den Arm und verlies leise das Zimmer. Doch das bekam Lorelai bereits nicht mehr mit, ihre ganze Aufmerksamkeit lag auf ihrer Tochter die friedlich auf ihrem Arm lag und sie mit großen blauen Augen anblickte._

_Sie ist so wunderschön´ dachte Lorelai. _

_Ihr Mädchen hatte bereit kleine braune Haare die wirr vom Kopf abstanden, und über dir Lorelai jetzt zärtlich strich. Auf dem Gesicht der kleinen Lorelai bildete sich ein Lächeln, das ihrer Mutter das Herz bis zum Halse schlugen ließ._

„_Hallo Rory, ich bin deine Mummy!"_

_Waren die ersten Worte die Lorelai zu ihrer Tochter sagte und es sollten noch viele weitere folgen._

_Ende_


End file.
